Beneath the Surface: Yagami Light x L Lawliet
by deesu-nooto
Summary: L finally gained enough courage to reveal his true emotions...Light knew what L wanted and he knew why he was invited to his house. AU, LightxRyuzaki; classmates in high school; before the existence of the Death Note .


The final bell of school had finally rung. The day was over and students were rushing out of class to go home. While packing up his school belongings, Ryuzaki, a shy student, noticed that Light, one of his classmates, was standing at the door. Ryuzaki quickly stuffed the last piece of homework in his backpack and walked over to Light. They exchanged a few words about school, but quickly shifted the topic to something more personal. Ryuzaki complimented Light's unique sense of style. He simply could not stop thinking about the way his hair was so neatly combed at all sides of his head. Soon, the conversation grew dead and Light was ready to say goodbye to his classmate. Noticing Light's hesitation to leave, Ryuzaki quickly blurted out, "Wait, Light! Don't go! I want you...to...uhhh...r-ride the bus with me! Please!" Light thought carefully about his classmate's offer and, despite the incident that had happened earlier that day, he gladly accepted.

While searching for a seat with his newly acquired friend, Ryuzaki decided it would be best if they sat in the back of the bus to discuss personal matters. "Let's sit here," Ryuzaki stated while pointing to seat eleven, the very end of the bus. They sat down, glanced at each other for a brief moment, smiled, and turned away. The bus driver waited for the rest of the students to arrive and then took off. Ryuzaki and Light spoke about a variety of subjects along the way. They would soon be together alone.

The bus eventually reached Ryuzaki 's stop. He, Light, and a few other students got off of the bus and went their separate ways, Light tagging along with Ryuzaki. They would walk approximately a quarter of a mile before reaching their destination. While they were walking, Ryuzaki attempted to get a hold of Light's hand, but Light lightly pushed Ryuzaki 's hand away, turned his head away, and blushed lightly. He wished he had held his hand instead, but he never dared to admit it.

Finally, they had arrived. "Welcome to my house!" Ryuzaki excitingly yelled as he opened the front door. Light, amazed by the size of the house, greatly praised Ryuzaki for inviting him there. The two companions quickly raced upstairs and unloaded their school belongings. "Ryuzaki," Light called his name for the first time and then gently asked, "Can you help me with my homework?" Ryuzaki grinned at Light's words and they were soon working together, helping each other out with any problems they were experiencing.

Almost an hour had past and they were nearly finished with their homework assignments. A slam was heard. Ryuzaki's father, Watari, had left the house for reasons unknown to Ryuzaki. His father, although rarely, leaves the house for several hours when he is tired and needs time to himself. Light slowly gathered his things together and headed for the door as well. Ryuzaki turned to Light and thoughtfully said, "I'm sorry." Light turned around and curiously asked, "For what?" Ryuzaki's eyes filled up with tears, tears that Light would soon cherish to see. He apologized for urinating on Light in the boys' restroom earlier that day in school. Light declined Ryuzaki 's apology and playfully stated, "Don't worry about it, Ryuzaki. I thought it was kind of cool." He let out a giggle and stood there smiling. Ryuzaki enthusiastically replied, "Also...Can you call me...ummm...L? I don't really like my name much and...uhhh...Well, I just think L is a cooler name. Call me L Lawliet." Light walked over to Ryuzaki and whispered in his ear, "Whatever you say, L."

Light saw L blush, his cheeks radiating with a pink glow, as he whispered those four words in his ear. L finally gained enough courage to reveal his true emotions for Light and, without saying a word, looked at him straight in the eye and nodded slowly. Light knew what L wanted and he knew why he was invited to his house. The two teenage boys giggled as they playfully looked each other in the eye. But that soon stopped as things grew more and more passionate. L went down on his knees and gently removed Light's pants, revealing his designer underwear. He had always wanted to feel another boy's manhood and now was his chance. L began rubbing Light's now enlarged weenie. The feeling of his warm phallic member being massaged by another boy's hands made Light moan heavily. L was stroking Light's weenie as if it were his own. Both of his hands were now all over Light, feeling every part of his adolescent crotch. Light moaned with intense satisfaction. He could feel L stretch his arms around his young body, touching him in places that only his doctor had ever felt. Light, feeling all of L's love, wished for more pleasure than he was currently receiving. Without hesitation, he placed his arms softly on the side of L's head, deeply looking him in the eye, and brought his mouth toward his weenie. L felt a part of Light inside of him. He loved the warmness it gave to his mouth and the way it fit perfectly around his lips. L continued to perform fellatio on him for several minutes before Light decided to return the favor. Both were soon sweating as if they had just left gym class and were in desire of more, much more, passion.

The two teenage lovers stared at each for what seemed like ages. They could not stop thinking about what had just happened. L now knew what he wanted to do to Light, what he had always dreamed of doing ever since he saw him walk across the hall with his seemingly thousands of friends the very first day of school. He whispered in his ear, "Get on your hands and knees...and hold on tightly...This is going to be a bumpy ride." L quickly grabbed a bottle of lubrication from under his bed that he had stolen from his parents' bedroom and began to open it. He used up nearly half the bottle on both himself and Light. Moaning could be heard from Light's mouth as he felt L's soft hands wrap around his torso. L shifted his hands further south to spread Light 's light-skinned butt cheeks and easily penetrate him from behind. Light felt his rectum being widened by L's warm, erect weenie and the result caused him much pain. L could hear Light sob, begging for him to stop, as he continued to insert his weenie inside his teenage body. Blood could be felt and seen exiting Light 's anus. The more pain Light felt, the tighter his anus grew, the more pleasure L experienced. He pounded away at Light's rear, grunting and sweating more than ever. After a few minutes of sexual intercourse between the two boys, L eventually climaxed and felt the incredible pleasure of orgasming inside of Light's anus. Light could feel L's semen ooze through his rectum slowly. They both collapsed in satiety, overwhelmed by their experience. As time past by, Light once again returned the favor and made sure L knew how it felt for his first time. Even after Light had reached climax, the two continued to pleasure themselves in ways that are too hard to describe.

About five minutes had past after their sexual encounter and L had to use the bathroom. He told Light lovingly, "I have to go pee now..." Light, still aroused by L's young body, passionately replied, "Can I come too, L? Please don't leave me." L allowed him to accompany him and the two walked together, arm in arm. Once they had arrived, L went up to the toilet, held his weenie in preparation to urinate, but was suddenly stopped by Light. "No, not there. Why use your perfectly good pee on a toilet when you could use it on me?" L quickly grew aroused by Light's suggestion and relieved himself all over him. Light could feel L's warm urine splash all over his face, his chest, his stomach, his arms, and his legs. Then, Light stood up and unexpectedly urinated on L for half a minute. In that time, L felt Light's urine rush down his throat as he held his mouth open the whole time. The two were deeply aroused by their own pee and licked each others' bodies until they grew tired.

Ryuzaki, now known as L, and Light continued to have these sexual experiences nearly every day after school. The love would continue to become more intense and more passionate. They believed they would remain lovers for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately, stories about unrealistic fan-based pairings never have a happy ending. In the end, the two boys were diagnosed with AIDS and were enclosed in separate quarantined containers to die alone.

The end.


End file.
